


《公关男友》chapter（6）结局

by ZheJiu



Category: x x
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：公众场合的遥控跳蛋，孕期脐橙，成结





	《公关男友》chapter（6）结局

影帝先生陪着未婚夫去产检的路上，永远有狗仔们从街对面或广告牌后探出镜头。Loki的状态不错，omega很庆幸自己多年来为硬汉角色坚持的高强度训练。

但事实证明，岳父是美国总统对Thor来说还不是最震惊的。

一直安分乖巧的胎儿在父亲肚子里翻了个身，终于露出被藏得严严实实的妹妹。

“见鬼……”Loki目瞪口呆地看着图像，他知道自己的孕腹可能特别大一些，却没料到是因为怀了一对双胞胎兄妹！

“hey，还记得医嘱吗？”当晚，Thor坚定地拒绝了湿漉漉趴在自己胸口的恋人，哪怕他的omega愈发成熟甜蜜，“忍一忍，双胞胎本就更容易早产。”

“我自己有数，Thor。”Loki不甘心地咬着alpha的下巴，他的前列腺一直在被双胞胎们挤压，而且愈演愈烈，“别担心，我们之前不也总是……”

“听话Loki，这是你的头胎。”以往更爱胡闹的alpha似乎变了一个人，Thor温柔地吻过Loki后颈的腺体，离开他去了客房，“晚安。”

这就已经开始偏心了！演员气得把丈夫的枕头踹到了地上，闷闷不乐地缩回了被窝。

不就是alpha罢了，Loki完全能找到更贴心的替代品。

“早饭想吃什么？”Thor晨跑回来时，看见Loki已经在瑜伽垫上了，他本以为被冷落的omega会面色阴沉，“看来你昨晚休息的不错。”

“哦，唔……当然。”Loki看了alpha一眼，继续专心致志地压腿，怀孕后他的皮肤有些过敏，否则Thor会发现omega的面颊实在太红了，“三明治就好。”

怎么可能一点都不生气？

Thor把疑惑吞了回去，习惯性地想拍一下未婚夫弹性十足的臀部，但Loki居然敏感地躲开了，还冲他瞪着泛起水光的绿眼睛。

影帝先生不动声色地暗中观察，他深知这只家猫有多磨人的利爪。谜团的答案来得比想象中要快，Loki睡午觉时，Thor开门签收了一个网购的商品。

“LELO*官网直邮，祝您使用愉快。”

（*LELO：主打高端xx用品，电影五十度灰的赞助商之一。）

两小时后，Loki餍足地伸着懒腰起床。在身体里微微震动发热的小东西让omega睡了个好觉，他正是需求最旺盛的年纪，真该让Thor也体验一下前列腺被24小时挤压的感觉。

“醒了？”Thor坐在沙发上看着走出卧室的人，睡眼惺忪的omega软软地“嗯”了一声，完全没有意识到自己即将大祸临头。

“这是你买的？”

Loki咕嘟喝着水走过去，在看见盒子上包装精良的logo后彻底清醒过来。

该死，保密性也太差了吧？！

“不是啊，”心虚的omega打算抵死不认，欲盖弥彰地反问，“你不会自己下单后又忘了吧……”

“哦，真的？”alpha慢条斯理地把人拖进怀里，脸上带着捉摸不透的笑意。Loki胆战心惊地想溜，被Thor扣住腰凑近。

“我为什么会给自己买跳龘Dan？”

为什么？因为这是老子买的啊！loki被耳边的鼻息撩得发软，赤脚蹭着布艺沙发哼哼，像撬不开的蚌壳一般闭紧了嘴。

“你屁股里已经有一个了，是吗？”Thor继续逼问，他将omega摁在了大腿上，细微的震动便无处可逃，“我以为你已经记住教训了，Loki。”

“这次是你自己拒绝的！”Loki不服气地反驳，上个月他趁Thor出差时自己偷偷玩过一回，就被alpha收拾得几天没法下床。

自从标记之后，Thor的占有欲到了令人发指的地步。他嫉妒Loki的手指，嫉吸龘奶龘器，更不可能让玩具来分享他的omega。

“我说过，是医嘱……”“它比你听话多了！还不会弄哭我。”Loki干脆拿走了盒子，远远地冲未婚夫翻白眼，“这的确比alpha安全得多，我有让自己舒服的权利！”

耀武扬威地抢回战利品后，omega硬气地在书房呆到了晚饭时间，才饥肠辘辘地寻着香味下楼。

“那个……父亲的助理联系我了，”Loki把面颊塞得像只小仓鼠，在桌子下踢了踢Thor的小腿，“这个周末白宫有私人宴会，会有两张邀请函。”

“好。”alpha面色温和地点了点头，像是完全忘记了下午的小风波。

那就是没事了？Loki一路纠结到了睡前，Thor仍然在客卧，看着他把东西带回主卧也没说什么。

管他呢！双胞胎又没长在他肚子里。

omega理直气壮地打开盒子，像偷腥的馋猫一般开始试用新玩具。

波澜不惊的生活一直维持到赴宴当天，Loki穿上了重新定制的西装，除了明显鼓起的小腹以外，依旧是四肢修长的高挑身姿。

“我就像一只企鹅。”完美主义的演员依旧不太满意，他的alpha太抢眼了，天鹅绒西装和金发让Thor像国王般俊美。

“你火辣得能融化南极，宝贝。”Thor从背后整了整恋人的领节，像是突然想到了什么般勾起唇，“你应该把你的新欢也带上，宝贝。”

“什么新……开什么玩笑！”Loki惊恐地夹紧了腿，“你想让我当着总统和国务卿的面腿软跪下吗？！”

“你这几天已经适应得不错了，Loki。”隐忍多日的alpha毫不手软，Thor摁住挣扎求饶的恋人，缓慢地挑开了他的衬衫下摆，“乖一点，你可没有第二套能裹住肚子的西装了。”

半小时后，衣帽间传出一声细微嘶哑的呜咽，Loki终于得以离开那面热雾弥漫的落地镜，眼圈通红地被Thor扶进车里。

“你身体不舒服吗？”laufey威严地皱着眉，他宠爱的小儿子想要自食其力在演艺圈闯荡，却被这个公孔雀般的alpha骗走还怀了孕，“虽然你不是最优秀的laufeyson，但我依旧祝福你的婚姻，Loki。”

“多谢您，父亲。”Loki酸软的后腰被Thor稳稳地托着，他调整着站姿想要离这个混蛋远一些，“Thor是个可靠的alpha。”

甚至对“照顾”他太过于热衷了！

“很抱歉在此时才与您见面，总统阁下。”Thor彬彬有礼地与laufey握手，他在成名之前家境普通，但alpha在权贵名流中游刃有余，这让laufey挑剔的眼光缓和了一些，“我会永远忠于此生唯一的伴侣，和Loki一起成为合格的父亲。”

“随我去见一见家族中的其他成员，odinson。”总统的考验远没有结束，laufey望向心神不定的小儿子，以为他的小儿子依旧不善社交，“Aaron一直想见你，Loki。”

“自求多福吧，dear。”Loki勾着唇与Thor吻别，在他耳边悄声开口。omega整了整西装，拿着香槟杯风度翩翩地走向远处。

Thor看着他的未婚夫与一个alpha熟稔地问候拥抱，甚至容许对方碰一碰他隆起的小腹，Loki高傲冷漠地别过头说了什么，alpha却像听见最幽默的调侃般笑了起来。

“Loki很迷人，不是吗？”影帝先生收回目光，得体地将情绪压下，laufey是一位beta，否则一定能感受到alpha的敌意和隐忍，“请原谅我无法移开目光，阁下。”

“无论在哪个领域走到顶峰，都值得赞赏。”laufey眯起了轮廓凌厉的眼睛，却没让金发alpha温和热情的笑意减退分毫，“希望你不只有甜言蜜语，年轻人。”

Loki撑到了宴会的后半段，终于在安保人员的指引下走向今晚的住处。体内的震感愈发强烈，拿着遥控器的alpha显然已经没有耐心了。

omega头一次觉得白宫过于宽敞，他夹紧了快要在屁股里跳舞的小东西，走出每一步都是折磨。

“Thor……”Loki已经没有精力生气了，他只来得及关上门，便倒在了接住自己的alpha怀里，“该死、帮我拿出来！你快关掉……”

omega呜咽着拉扯皮带，想要脱下越来越湿的西装裤，门外就站着白宫的安保团队，但Loki已经无法再多忍一秒了。

抱着他的alpha轻笑了一声，如同看着掌下垂死挣扎的幼鹿。

“我错了Thor、别再让它震…唔嗯……”演员高挺的鼻梁冒出玫瑰色的汗珠，被alpha半抱着伸手进裤腰，甜蜜激荡的信息素像被捏碎的浆果般炸裂流泻。

“求你……怎样对我都好，惩罚我……”

Thor终于饶过了他，手指灵活地撑开omega柔嫩的穴肉，先是恶劣地将跳蛋往里又顶了一些，听见Loki尖叫着的哭腔后，才满意地将它抠了出来。

黑色球体拉扯出粘腻的晶亮丝线，alpha惊叹地勾了勾omega的下巴，随手将它丢在了昂贵的长绒地毯上。

“你让那个alpha摸了肚子，而laufey用他提醒我并不是你唯一的选择。”Thor想自己此刻的表情不会太好，Loki看上去委屈又胆颤，“现在该掉眼泪的人应该是我吧？”

“Aaron是国务卿的儿子，我们从小就认识！”omega已经将自己的嘴唇舔红了，难耐地蹭着伴侣的脖颈，想要汲取alpha故意收敛起来的信息素，“你这个控制狂，该死、嗯……”

“我爱你Thor……我只爱你！”Loki胡乱啃着alpha的嘴唇，被欲火烧得浑身哆嗦，“帮帮我，肚子也好重……我爱你我爱你……”

“你一定对我下了法咒，Loki。”Thor不可抑制地心软了，被宠坏的omega甜腻腻地嚷着爱他，alpha的所有妒火都被安抚，“我变成了卑鄙下流的混蛋，你就爱这样的我，嗯？”

“当然，你和父亲说了要照顾我……”Loki三两下蹬掉了裤子，大胆热辣地弯起腿，露出完全为alpha敞开的下体，“赶紧当一个合格的丈夫，否则我就在你面前用手指操自己。”

Thor脑袋里嗡得一声，他就该把这个小浪货给敲晕捆起来！

Loki在alpha插入的同时就放声呻吟起来，挑衅地瞪着捂住自己嘴巴的alpha。这是他父亲的地盘，Thor在用跳蛋折磨总统的小儿子时就该料到后果。

“你是不是想在生下双胞胎之前就再怀一次孕？”alpha粗暴地揉捏着omega的胸乳，接着扯开了Loki的丝绸衬衫低头吮吸，“这几天你都在用吸奶器对吗？然后把你的乳汁倒进厨房……”

“深一点、啊！嗯唔……”Loki抓着alpha结实的胳膊哀求，Thor的肌肉几乎要撑裂西装，而他的阴茎只插进一半，“不够、嗯！撑满我……please！”

怀孕的omega应该是不会发情的，但Thor伸手往底下摸了一把，Loki流的水都能透到床垫底下。

“休想，”alpha残忍地捏了捏omega被标记过的腺体，“除非你想在白宫早产。”

Loki气闷地睁开红肿的双眼，突然发力掀翻了身上的alpha。

“等等……唔！”Thor只觉得身上的人往下一沉，便把他吞得一丝不剩，湿肿蠕动的软肉挤得alpha头皮发麻，而他忌惮着Loki快要八个月的孕腹不敢用蛮力，居然只能被撒野的omega摁在身下骑。

“操嗯！你是不是又大了？唔、哈呃……”Loki上下动了一会儿便没力气了，撑着Thor起伏剧烈的胸膛扭来扭去，“肚子太重了……你帮我托着，好不好？”

“继续。”Thor稳稳地托住了omega的腰腹哑声催促，贪婪深蓝的目光盯得Loki喉咙发紧，辛苦地皱着眉骑了起来，连呻吟都断断续续地喘息。

“你好硬……”演员小声抱怨却不敢停下，Loki以为alpha只是在纵容他胡闹，却不知道自己此刻的模样有多淫荡性感。

omega的腰线因为吃力而紧绷，小屁股乖巧地夹紧着吞吐阴茎，修长柔韧的长腿也折叠起来分开跨坐，抱着自己的肚子辛苦又甜腻地哼哼，望着恋人的目光却像是想要夸奖。

“做得很好，宝贝。”Thor终于忍不住向上顶，Loki敏感地向上窜了窜，随即便像融化的奶油般滑进他的怀里，“还受得了吗？想在你身体里成结。”

“哼嗯……你说呢，”Loki一颠一颠地颤着，趴在Thor肩头嘟囔，“隔着套都能把我干到怀孕……”

“我就把这当夸奖了。”alpha把累极了的omega放回被褥，往那通红的耳廓里轻轻吹气，让迷迷糊糊的演员整个蜷缩起来往他的怀里躲，“学会了吗？”

“嗯？”Loki有些迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，答得格外乖巧，“会啦……”

Thor低沉地笑了起来，所有恶劣的戏弄都是为了等omega被操傻后可爱的反应，他拉开那双不老实的长腿，沉下腰直接干了进去。

Loki仰起头绵长地呻吟，温顺地张开生殖腔让alpha的阴茎完全埋了进来，Thor舒畅地喟叹了一声，吻着他的脖颈温柔地抽动搅弄。

初被标记时还需用蛮力撞开的生殖腔已经完全成熟了，Loki摒着呼吸控制腔口的软肉收缩吮咬，让伏在自己身上的alpha发出动情低沉的喘息，一遍遍地说着永远也不会厌的情话。

Thor一直撑着四肢避开omega的腹部，于是在成结前把人重新抱到了身上，揉着Loki的后颈开始用力肏干。

“听话、babe……再张开些。”omega摇摇晃晃地呜咽，想逃开又贪心地往下沉，Thor忍得连额头上都暴起青筋，皱着眉压住Loki的大腿慢而深地向上顶，“对……放松，抱住我。”

“你好棒，Thor。”alpha的结终于在腔内成型，Loki咕噜着夸奖自己的恋人，被大汗淋漓的影帝先生不客气地咬了一口，抬手摸了摸肚子，“动了？”

“嗯，”Thor感受着掌下轻微的蠕动，想起的却是他们第一次接吻时，演员青涩的悸动和香气，“在抗议他们永远长不大的捣蛋鬼父亲。”

这是为他绽放成熟的omega，他一生的爱人，并肩而行的知心人。

“父亲要是知道我们在这张床上干了什么，”Loki的思维又开始跳脱，自顾自地笑成了一团，又被肚子里的结撑得皱起鼻子，“唔……绝对会扒了你的皮！”

“我们结婚吧，Loki。”Thor吻着omega胸口旖旎的红痕，抬头时金色的碎发如眩光般晃过眼前，“让我完全属于你，好吗？”

Loki抚过恋人漾起细纹的眼角，轻轻答了一声“好”。

他们的婚礼在这一年的深秋举行，名流聚集，举世瞩目。Thor站在台阶的尽头，从总统的臂弯中接过爱人的手。

Sif和Natasha是他们共同的证婚人，精明干练的女士们一起红了眼眶，这场公关恋情有着童话般甜蜜的结局。

Loki向人群扔出捧花，蛮横霸道地拉着丈夫的领带接吻，而Thor捧着他的面颊，遮住了演员泛红的眼眶。

他们永远在绯闻和舆论的中心，戴着完美的面具走向荣耀。

多年之后，Loki在璀璨的舞台上接过Thor递来的影帝奖杯，他们依旧站在彼此身边，眼里是对镜头和未来的热爱。

他们的孩子中有一位成了作家，在暮年时的自传中写道。

“我的父亲们优秀而伟大，他们将所有的自私和弱点都给了对方。也正因为如此，他们永远相爱，每一刻都在感激与珍惜。”


End file.
